Photovoltaic power generation systems convert solar radiation to electrical current using photovoltaic modules. To provide increased (and more consistent) energy generation over the course of a day, power generation systems can employ solar trackers that change the inclination of the photovoltaic modules to maintain a fixed angle of incidence between the Sun and the photovoltaic modules.
Generally, solar trackers require very high mechanical system reliability and low part and installation costs to enable deployment in utility scale photovoltaic power generation systems. Within solar trackers, bearing designs have traditionally been particularly high in cost due to material usage, required part counts, and complexity of manufacturing. In addition, assembly of such bearings generally requires field welding or beam-to-beam bolting. This requires the presence of skilled workers in remote locations, causes safety concerns, and creates bottlenecks around construction equipment.
An improved solar tracking bearing and solar tracker employing it, which is more easily deployed in the field, would be desirable.